


The Surprise Girlfriend

by turtlelaces



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jessica Jones- Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlelaces/pseuds/turtlelaces
Summary: Based off of this tumblr post: http://this-chick-digs-chicks.tumblr.com/post/158329660427/dealanexmachina-randomthingsthatilike123"I bet at this point lena is convinced they’ve actually been dating for a while but kara has no clue"Takes place right after Kara got fired in 2x15





	

Kara’s phone rang out long and loud. “Hello?” she asked.

“Kara? Why aren’t you at CatCo?” Lena’s voice rang out from behind the screen of her phone.

“Oh shoot! I forgot to tell you. I got fired,” Kara said into her phone.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Kara said, brushing off Lena’s worries. “Where were we gonna go out? I’ll meet you there.”

“Forget about that, Kara, you don’t sound perfectly alright. I’m coming to your place with two tubs of ice cream. Put on your best sweatpants, Ms. Danvers, because no one’s going anywhere today.”

“Thanks, Lena, but you don’t really have to do tha-” Kara said.

“Shush! I know this will make you feel better, and we can’t have poor Kara Danvers going about her daily tasks with sad puppy dog eyes can we? I’ll be there in fifteen minutes,” Lena said and hung up with finality.

Kara looked at her phone like it personally had affronted her. She shrugged and flung it on the couch cushion next to her. Truth was, she was already in her sweatpants, and she had just planned to order pizza after she was done with her episode of Jessica Jones.

 _Having Lena here will be nice. She’s such a good friend_. Kara unpaused her episode and lied down until she heard two knocks on her front door. Kara picked her glasses up from where they were laying on the coffee table and went to answer the door.

“Lena! You’re not ready to eat ice cream sadly in sweatpants! You’re not even wearing sweatpants!” Kara gestured loudly upon opening the door. Lena was wearing her usual business ensemble. She was neatly dressed in a form-fitting black dress and grey cardigan with heels and her hair was tightly done up in a bun.

Lena pushed her way into Kara’s apartment. “Yes I know, but this was all very last minute. I didn’t have time to go home and change,” she said, setting down her grocery bag of ice cream on Kara’s kitchen island.

“Why don’t you just borrow some of my clothes? That way I won’t feel like you’re just here to watch me be sad,” Kara said, pouting.

Lena put her purse down in one of Kara’s chairs. She sighed a fake, overly-dramatic sigh. “Fine. Lead the way,” she said.

Kara set out some sweats and an old t-shirt for her to wear. She went back into her living room to watch the last three minutes of Jessica Jones. Lena came out right as the episode finished and Kara is almost struck speechless by how good-looking she is. Kara found her irresistible in her clothes, and Lena took her hair down so that black waves framed her face in a very casual way.

Kara had never considered her sexuality in an Earthly capacity before, but ever since her sister’s coming-out, she’s self-classified as pansexual. Some planets, she knew, had three genders and she guessed she would be equally attracted to all of them.

“You look nice,” Kara said, pushing up her glasses even though they weren’t slipping.

“Really? I thought the point was that I wasn’t supposed to,” Lena said cheekily, plopping down next to her on the couch. “So what are we watching?” Lena asked.

“Well, _I_ was watching Jessica Jones, but _we_ can watch something else. I know _I_  hate starting a TV show in the middle of the series,” Kara said and got up to get spoons out of her drawers. She brought the bag over to her coffee table and handed one tub to Lena and opened the other tub for herself. She could feel the heat of Lena’s leg against her own when she sat back down.

“I love Jessica Jones,” Lena said after she swallowed a spoonful of chocolate ice cream. “I’ve already seen it, but I wouldn’t be against a rewatch. It was a good show,” Lena said.

It was a while later and a sex scene between Jessica and Luke popped up. “I could never imagine doing something like that,” Lena said, waving her spoon at the screen.

“What? Frenzied, rough wall sex?” Kara asked, ignoring the flush she felt rise up in her cheeks at talking about rough sex with Lena.

“No. Straight sex,” Lena said casually.

Kara almost choked on her ice cream. “What?” Kara coughed out.

“You know. Men. Not my cup of tea,” Lena said, sparing Kara a glance. When she saw how red Kara was, she let out a soft giggle. “I thought you would’ve known that,” she said, glancing at Kara expectantly.

“W-why would I know that?” Kara stuttered.

“Because silly,” Lena said with a smile. “We’re dating.”

Kara’s eyes went wide. Kara could be a bit oblivious at times, but she didn’t think she could miss an entire relationship.

Lena leaned in and gave her a light kiss. Her lips were really cold, and tasted like chocolate. Lena pulled back a little bit and set her and Kara’s ice cream on the table. Their foreheads rested together. “I’ve been waiting a while to do that,” Lena confessed in a dreamy voice.

“W-w-wait a minute, now!” Kara exclaimed, pulling back from their embrace. “Since when?”

“Well I invited you to that gala I was hosting, I thought that was pretty direct. And we’ve been going on lunch dates for a while. You come to my office for talks, you’ve been over to my place for dinner before,” Lena explained.

“Oh… I guess that would… constitute dating,” Kara said, voice getting smaller as she trailed off.

“Did you not think we were?” Lena asked, concern lacing her tone.

“Well... no. I felt something, but I didn’t think we were.” Kara adjusted herself on the couch. “Usually when I’m in a relationship, we hold hands and give goodbye kisses. We haven’t done any of that,” Kara said.

“Is a relationship still a relationship if there’s no PDA?” Lena asked.

“Well I guess-”

“Then there you go. By the way, you’re my girlfriend now,” Lena said, taking Kara’s head in her hands and kissing the life out of her.

Kara smiled into the kiss and returned with as equal veracity as she received. _I don’t think I’ve ever had a night have such a positive turn before._

“Wait- wait- wait. I have to do something first,” Kara said as she pulled away from the heaven that was Lena’s mouth. She ran into her bathroom to write a text message.

**Sorry Mon-El, but we can’t continue like this. I’m sorry. It’s over.**

“Okay, now I’m back and I’m all yours,” Kara said. She turned off the TV and lied Lena down so that Kara was on top of her, smothering her in kisses.

Lena took her shirt off and Kara kissed her way down to Lena’s bellybutton then back up to her mouth. “That,” Lena breathed, “is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen anyone do.” Lena devoured her in another heated kiss.


End file.
